fallen
by Katia-chan
Summary: I will bring you down Pharaoh! Yami looked at the card Marik laid down No, Ra No. yugi felt himself shatter inside. They had lost. char death


Fallen  
  
A/N: Another fic that came to me at swimp practice! I've got to stop breathing in the chlorene.well.yah, So, Anywho.  
  
Cali: are you going to finish what you were about to say?  
  
Oh, yah. This story has nothing to do with what happens n the anime or the manga. Everything that happens came purely through my imagination, except for the obvious parts of what has already happened.If I've confused you totally, email me and I'll sort it out, or im me or whatever. And to make it simple, just know that there are no spoilers in this story, because where I live sucks and we've barely gotten into our season.and it moves so slow!  
  
Bakura: ok, stop the ranting and get going  
  
Leave me alone, I'll start this when I'm good and ready  
  
Cali: well, that'd better be soon, because the mob of readers are beginning to throw things  
  
I have my own mob!.that's about to kill me, so I'll start this little ficklet now, and I've never been very good at writing duels, so if there is one in here and it's not accurate at all, sorry. Now, read it!  
  
()()()()()()  
  
Yugi struggled against the chains that bound him to the wall and fixed his eyes on the duel in front of him. This was not going to be good. There was no way this could turn out to be a positive situation. They had thought It would be, a chance to get rid of all the evil in this competition. Turns out that they had been mistaken. Wwhen Marik had challenged them to a duel where the stakes were lives Yami and him had been confident. It had gotten worse when they had found out that the stakes he meant were everyone. He had them all chained to the wall, waiting for the outcome. All of them, Joey, Tea, Triston, Kaiba, Mai. He had even risked chaining Ryou, even though he knew that Bakura could take over at any time. He could feel Yami's frustration, this duel wasn't going well.  
  
"Only a few more turns Pharaoh," Came that psycho voice that he had grown to hate so much.  
  
"I will bring you down Marik!" Yami screamed at the other Egyptian, but Yugi knew he wasn't as confident as he sounded.  
  
//Yugi, this isn't going well//  
  
/you don't think I know that?/  
  
//Just, uh, try to think of some new strategies will you?//  
  
/I'll try, but they won't do us much good unless we finish this quickly/  
  
//I know, but there's very little I can do right now//  
  
/Just trust your deck Yami, it's never lead you wrong before/  
  
Yami played a card, it did nothing. He drew a new hand and Yugi felt his relief.  
  
"I have the card that will beat you Marik," Yami said proudly. Yugi felt a leap of hope. Maybe this wasn't going to be the worst duel of his life.  
  
"I'm afraid it will do you no good pharaoh." Marik said, sounding gleeful and frightening.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I will bring you down Pharaoh." Yami stared at the card Marik laid down.  
  
"No. Ra No." Yugi felt himself shatter inside as their life points went to zero. They had lost.  
  
"Now the puzzle is mine! After all this waiting it's finally mine!" Yugi felt fear strike his heart as Marik walked over to get the one thing he had that meant something to him. He was more than surprised when he saw Yami throw a punch at Marik's face.  
  
"You will not take my millennium puzzle!"  
  
"Ah, but you forget Pharaoh, since I've beaten you, I can take it."  
  
"The rules never say anything about me stopping you!" Yugi watched in horror as he watched them begin to fight. Both were going at it with everything they had. Yami seemed to be winning, at least until Marik pulled out his rod.  
  
"This ends it Pharaoh!" He puled the blade from the tip.  
  
"Watch out Yami!" Yugi screamed at his spirit. Yami, however, wasn't quick enough. The blade shot through his chest and he crumpled to the ground.  
  
"I've won," Marik said.  
  
"No!" Tea screamed.  
  
"Yami!" Joey yelled. Yugi remained silent. Every being in his body was praying to whoever would listen that Yami would survive, that this wouldn't kill him.  
  
"You. Have not." Yami choked from the ground, sending a weak glare at Marik.  
  
"Oh but I have, You are dying, and when that happens, the puzzle is mine."  
  
"You. You don't know much about. About millennium items. Do. Do you."  
  
"I know plenty."  
  
"When I'm gone. The puzzle will be no more. Good bye Yu. Yugi."  
  
"Yami! No!" Yugi screamed as he watched the last of the spirits life fade. His body went limp, and Marik began to laugh.  
  
"It's mine!" But as he bent to pick up the puzzle on the ground it shattered. So did the one around Yugi's neck.  
  
"No! after all this work!" Yugi felt a ripping sensation, and then it was replaced by horrible sadness, then by fury, pure and horrible fury.  
  
"Yami!" he screamed. He wrenched free of his chains, his sadness and anger ripping them for him, and ran to his spirit. He threw himself on the ground and on top of Yami, holding onto his shirt as if it were his own life. Yami's blood now covered Yugi's entire body as he lay, clutching the fallen Pharaoh. Marik ran, ran out of fury, out of failure.  
  
"Yugi," Joey whispered, pulling at his chains. Tea took a hairpin out of her hair and tossed it to Joey.  
  
"Get your self out and help him." Her voice was dead with silent fury and pain. Joey picked the lock of his chains and was about to start on the others when Tea grabbed the pin out of his hand.  
  
"I said, go help him. We can wait." Joey ran over to Yugi where he lay sobbing over Yami's body. His tears mixed with the blood on his face from Yami's chest.  
  
"Yug," Joey whispered.  
  
"He's gone." It came out as a whisper, just a snapshot of the pain that must've been coursing through his body at the moment.  
  
"Yug, he saved us all."  
  
"I don't care, he's still gone, he'll never come back." Yugi turned to look at him, and Joey was frightened. Yugi's eyes, so full of light normally, were dark, and dead.  
  
"Come on, let's go." He gently pried Yugi's fingers off of Yami's shirt and carried him over to the others.  
  
"Kaiba, can you pick those locks?"  
  
"Yes," Kaiba took the pin from Tea and proceeded to free them all.  
  
"Do you have a place we can take him?" Kaiba nodded and they all followed him. The only sound that could be heard was Yugi's soft crying and the steps of the others. Kaiba called his limo and they all climbed in back, Yugi was still clutched in Joey's arms, the blood on Yugi now was on Joey too. What a connection.  
  
They drove back to the mansion where Yugi was given a room. Everyone tried to talk to him, but he seemed not to be listening. Joey brought him up some food, but he wouldn't touch any of it.  
  
Three days went by like this. Yugi spoke to no one, and he was sometimes overheard screaming at Yami to stop ignoring him. Even in three days of no food Yugi seemed thinner and paler than usual. Grief was taking it's tole on his small body. He was wasting away.  
  
"Yug?" Joey walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Yugi, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You have to eat something, or you're gonna die just sittin here." Yugi still said nothing. "Yug, he wouldn't want this." The look Yugi gave him made him cringe and stand.  
  
"Well, if you need me, I'll be here." They all waited up for a long time, hoping Yugi would come and talk, but he didn't so they Finally, after deciding there was nothing they could do, went to bed. The only person who heard the movements in Yugi's room was Ryou, who went to investigate. He found Yugi, moving like a zombi, walking around his room, putting things in his bag.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ryou asked. Yugi ignored him, but Ryou then saw him take out a long knife. He didn't ask what it was for. He knew. "Yugi, he'll kill you first, don't do this right now." Yugi stared at him with those frighteningly dead eyes.  
  
"He. Stole. Everything. He's going to pay." Ryou nodded. He understood the need for revenge. He lived with it every day of his life. He, however, couldn't act on it as easily as Yugi did.  
  
"I. Don't want to lose you, you're the best friend I've ever had." Ryou said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it has to be done."  
  
"I understand, good luck Yugi Motou."  
  
"Thank you, good bye my friend." Yugi left his bag, and Ryou didn't force him to take it. It wasn't likely that someone this far gone would have a need for clothes. He waved to his friend as he watched him climb down the fire escape, his knife glinting in the moonlight.  
  
Yugi walked slowly, so slowly. His feet made no sound in the thick dust as he approached the place where Yami had fallen. He should pay his last respects to his friend, before he jumped off the edge. He was aware of how mad he'd gone. How insane and clouded his judgement was, but he didn't care. He came appaun Yami's body. No one had cleaned things up yet. He stood, staring at the spirit's lifeless form, at his eyes. Eyes that matched his own in the amount of light coming from them.  
  
"Thank you my friend, you saved my skin so many times, and you paid the ultimate sacrifice so that I could live. I'm sorry, but I fear your sacrifice may be wasted, but all the same, I'm grateful, for everything. Ashitaru Yami." He took off his jacket and Laid it over Yami, after placing a grateful kiss on his cheek. Then he touched the golden pieces of the puzzle that were scattered around Yami. He wanted, no, needed to feel something coming from them, but they were cold. Just another ordinary puzzle that could never be solved again. Yugi took the pouch of his own pieces and dumped them on top of the already existant pile before continuing on, following the tracks of the one he hunted.  
  
They were clear, easy to follow. The walk should've returned him to some semblance of sanity, but it only made it worse as he knew his pray was nearer.  
  
Marik lay on the ground, fitfully sleeping, His hikari near by. Malik felt horrible. Sure, he hated the pharaoh, but he had seen the hikari's eyes. They were empty, and he knew how much losing your spirit must hurt. He would've given his up in a heart beat. He was sick of the sadistic and psychotic plans, always having to show only evil. He rarely had any control of what was happening. He wanted his spirit gone. He glanced over at Marik, sprawled out on the ground, and what he saw next made his blood run cold. It was Yugi Motou, but he didn't look normal. He was walking slowly, but with purpose. Malik could only stare as he approached Marik, who woke with a start to find Yugi standing abuv him.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't little Yugi," Marik purred. Malik looked directly into Yugi's eyes and saw nothing there, no pity, no anger, just sadness and emptiness.  
  
"You. Will. Pay." He choked out, before running a blade through Marik's chest. He let out a scream, thrashed around for a moment and then lay still. Yugi still stood, looking frozen. That was why Malik was so surprised when he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Malik, but I had to do it. You may have your revenge if you like." He held out the knife to Malik, who merely stared at it, didn't take it.  
  
"No revenge needed, I would've done the same, I don't blame you in the slightest, and this world is a better place without him, just take your blade back." Yugi slipped the knife into his belt.  
  
"I've turned into a murderer. And I don't feel guilty."  
  
"Believe me Yugi, when you lose someone that close to you, it takes you a very very long time to feel anything again."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I haven't had anyone die, but I have been abandoned by te ones I loved, cast out by my sister for his sake," he pointed a disdainful finger at the other on the ground. "Abandoned by those I called friends for his sake, and killed my father, which left a void in me, which was filled by him. I've gone through so much that I don't think I'll feel again."  
  
"Is there any hope or us?"  
  
"Eventually, eventually we'll start to realize that this is reality, that we're not dead after all."  
  
"When, this numbness scares me."  
  
"It scares me too, and I don't know how long, all I know, is that eventually, the chains will break and then we can go and experience life again. We can be free."  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: .uh.Poor Malik! Poor Yugi! How could I write this!.I fear all Marik lovers, and just as an advanced note. Sozuki, hell's little princess.(loyal friends and extreme Yami, Malik and Marik lovers) please don't kill me! I so sowwy!  
  
Sozuki: die!  
  
HLP: you shal die!!  
  
EEP! Well, I have to go run and save my life, so click the little button at the bottom and review! All reviewers get icecream cones!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


End file.
